Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an imaging apparatus for capturing moving images and to a method for controlling the imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital video cameras, digital still cameras with a moving image capturing function, and mobile phones with the moving image capturing function have been in widespread use, and now anyone can easily record moving images. However, randomly capturing moving images cannot provide a high quality video work. Thus, to create a high quality video work, it is important to capture moving images along a story line according to a plan to some extent. However, such a planned image capturing requires a substantial amount of technique, and thus is not something that anyone can easily perform.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-074406 discusses a function to assist the image capturing. Specifically, scenario information, and scene shooting information added to a plurality of scenes constituting a scenario are displayed on a display unit. In a case where a plurality of scenes are connected to create a video work with a story line, and when one of the scenes is to be captured, it should be advantageous for the user to be aware of images of the scenes prior and subsequent to the scene to be captured, so that the scene can be captured taking the connection between the scenes into account. However, conventionally, to check the scenes prior and subsequent to the scene to be captured, the user has to first put the apparatus into a playback mode to check the prior and subsequent scenes, and then put the apparatus back to a shooting mode. Thus, the operation for checking the prior and subsequent scenes is very cumbersome. Due to the slow response in switching the mode from the shooting mode to the playback mode, the transition from checking the scenes to performing the shooting operation takes time.
Further, the operation for checking which of the scenes in a scenario is uncaptured, and checking the captured scenes prior and subsequent to the uncaptured scene for capturing the uncaptured scene is very cumbersome.
An aspect of the present invention is to solve all or at least one of the problems described above.